


Daylight

by Piehead



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slight angst but not really?, supportive boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piehead/pseuds/Piehead
Summary: Eric worries about the future, even if it's just the next morning. Jack tells him not to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> soft fic.

_“And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_ _  
_ _But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_ _  
_ _'Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_  
 _But tonight I need to hold you so close”_

~ _Daylight_ by Maroon 5

* * *

The clock already read midnight. Eric stared at it with a downhearted expression, knowing that his time with Jack would soon be coming to an end. He could have sworn they had more time together; it felt like it was only nine not even five minutes ago. It felt like he had only just arrived. But it was Sunday and Eric had to go back to Samwell and Jack had practice in the morning, and Eric didn’t want to leave.

“What’s wrong?” Jack mumbled into Eric’s neck. He was starting to doze, but Eric’s shifting beneath him kept pulling him away from the lull of sleep.

“I’m leaving in the morning,” Eric replied as if that was the most obvious answer in the world. And to Jack, it was.

He sat up so that he could look up at Eric, looking his boyfriend in the eye. Eric managed to keep his gaze for all of three seconds before his head dropped back against the pillow, groaning softly. He knew he was being a bit whiny and there was hardly any excuse for it. He and Jack had done this so many times; why was this time any different from the others?

“Well, I guess we’ll just have to stay up a bit longer to prolong it a bit, huh?” Jack offered.

“No, you need to get some rest.” Eric gave Jack a pointed look. “You have practice in the morning.”

“I’ll be fine if I’m a little late. All I have to do is promise a few pies for cheat day.”

That got a tiny laugh out of Eric.

“You can’t bribe everyone with my pies, Mister Zimmermann.” Eric’s smile lingered a bit before he noticed the time change out of the corner of his eye. Already 12:30.

Jack immediately noticed the shift in Eric’s mood since it seemed spontaneous. He looked over to where Eric’s problem seemed to stem from. He sat up and leaned over the side of the bed, groping around a bit blindly for one of the articles of clothing they had shed and not tossed into the laundry bin. He found one of their shirts and draped it over the alarm clock, effectively blocking the numbers from view.

Eric looked surprised to see Jack do so, turning to look at his boyfriend. Jack readjusted so that he was lying with his ear of Eric’s heartbeat.

“Why worry about tomorrow?” Jack decided. “Let’s just stay together tonight.” His grip around Eric tightened.

Eric sat in silence for a moment, before another laugh bubbled up from his chest. He nodded.

“Yeah, I guess I’ll worry about tonight.”

When the sun crested over the horizon in the morning, Eric would have to pack up his things and leave to go back to Samwell. Jack would head to practice and they’d be back to texting and skype dates. But just for that night, Eric held Jack close, and had what he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Questions? Comments? Concerns? Feedback? What did you think?


End file.
